


Hopeful Reassurances

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me see him!”</p>
<p>“I can’t. He’s a danger to himself and others. Until the drugs pass through his system he can’t-“ Both gazes of the men turned back towards the door when a scream was heard from the room next to them. It was filled with fear and torment, like the one who had uttered it was on his last leg, screaming for someone to help him. It sent ice down both men’s spines and Kon knew he would be hearing it in his dreams for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:#24 Isolation

“Let me see him!”

“I can’t. He’s a danger to himself and others. Until the drugs pass through his system he can’t-“ Both gazes of the men turned back towards the door when a scream was heard from the room next to them. It was filled with fear and torment, like the one who had uttered it was on his last leg, screaming for someone to help him. It sent ice down both men’s spines and Kon knew he would be hearing it in his dreams for a very long time. He looked to Dick, his eyes narrowed. 

“He needs me. You can’t-“

“What he needs is the antidote. Bruce is working on it now but until it’s finished he needs to be contained.” Kon swore under his breath and broke away from the first Robin towards the door, and was about to open it before all of his strength suddenly vanished. His legs collapsed beneath him and he looked back at Dick, glaring at the ring he now held on his finger. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Conner. But I can’t let you in there and make things worse.” Now that the Meta human had stopped, Dick slipped the ring back into the lead container. Kon gasped, feeling the weight immediately lifting from his shoulders.  

“I can help him.” He stood and turned back to Dick. “If you’d just give me a chance-“

“I can’t, Conner. He doesn’t know recognize anyone. He doesn’t see what’s really around him. He is surrounded by visions of his worst nightmares so if you go in there, in light of your death-“ Kon winced. “I think it would do more damage than good.” He hated how Nightwing was right. Kon knew the effects of the fear gas. As much as he didn’t, he had seen Tim under it’s influences before but there had always been an antidote right there. Ready to be used at any moment. 

“I thought you guys had the antidote already…”

“It hasn’t had any effect, so we’re thinking that Scarecrow made a new serum. One that is much more potent than before.” It was hard for Kon to block out the noises coming from the room, the sounds that were too soft for Dick to pick up. Lucky him. Dick rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“Bruce should have the antidote any minute now. He’s been working at it for hours. As soon as it’s administered I promise you can see him, but until then…..” Kon’s shoulder’s sagged as he looked through the one way glass. 

The room was your typical padded room, all white, no sharp corners or anything else that Tim could wound himself on. From the window he couldn’t see Tim, but his x-ray vision saw him huddled in one of the corners, clutching his head. His heart was beating so fast that Kon knew it couldn’t be healthy for him, and he could hear Tim’s quickened pants over the roaring of his heart.  Kon moved over to the space of the wall, and knelt down, resting his hand on the white plaster. 

“I’m here….” His voice was soft, and even if he knew there was no physical way that Tim could hear him, Kon spoke the words anyway. IN their world, you never knew. “I’m right here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise.” Tim’s condition didn’t change. Just like Kon knew it wouldn’t, but he felt better sitting here, with his hand on the other side of the wall where Tim’s shoulder was. It may seem silly to Dick, but to Kon, this was as close to Tim as he could get right now. And in some way, it made the pain, the fear easier to bear. Because now, at least, Tim wasn’t alone. 

“You’ll be okay.” His voice was firm with determination. Because he had to believe that Tim would be okay again. Because if Tim was somehow permanently scarred from this….if this drug or gas or whatever had any lasting effects that made Tim different, then… he didn’t want to finish that sentence. Instead he repeated the three words, as if Tim could hear him. 

“You’ll be ok….”

 


End file.
